Succubal Kiss
by usermechanics
Summary: "Listen, Yocchan," Riri started again with a sigh, the alternate nickname causing Yoshiko to jump. "You won't end up with anyone if you're going to be acting so docile." Or, Yoshiko accidentally summons a succubus. [Contains one or more of the following: lewdness, pwp, critics united complaining in the comments]


The camera rolled.

Yoshiko lit a candle.

It was time to stream.

"Good afternoon, my little demons! I am so glad you have come to watch this stream." Yoshiko smirked at the camera, in her typical goth-loli dress. "For the great Yohane has something rather special for you today. For I have prepared something special for everyone."

Yoshiko pointed to a menagerie of different objects which seemed arbitrary at a first glance in a circle: a book, an unlit candle, something that looked somewhat phallic, a teddy bear. Yet, Yoshiko knew that everything had their special purpose in her activity for the day.

"I am going to summon a demon today!"

A flurry of comments flooded her screen, almost in shock about how she was going to live up to her claim. At the very least, this should be interesting.

Yoshiko's bad luck definitely would make it interesting.

Yoshiko began her summoning ritual wish ease, her words flowing smoothly to the ear despite being a menagerie of syllables only she understood, a _demonic language,_ if she would. And, much to everyone's excitement, the objects which were in the circle started to levitate, almost as if they were sacrifices. Certainly, they seemed to be like that as what seemed to be a tear in space-time occurred, a circle of pure black forming in her room in which the objects she used ended up. And in return, a demoness did come out: a demoness who looked absolutely humanoid, effeminate, and naked.

Yoshiko took a step back, her composure starting to falter slightly. This wasn't happening. She could lose her stream if any more nudity was shown. It was enough that this girl was showing her shoulders, and looking into the vortex, she could see unclothed, pale breast: there wasn't much of a way that her long, burgundy locks would cover her nipples, considering the high ponytail her hair was in. Yoshiko turned off the camera, her screen going black and filled with complaints.

Soon enough, the entire demon was revealed, completely naked, and the vortex behind her had disappeared.

"So, uh..."

"Hello, stranger." Apparently, this demon could speak Japanese. "I am known as Riri. What do you go by?"

"Y-Y-Yohane." Before Yoshiko could defend her name, she was snuffed by her own school books which were off-camera, with her actual name crossed off with Yohane.

"Okay, Yoshiko."

Yoshiko jumped. "It's Yohane! What are you doing naked?"

Riri chuckled, stepping closer to Yoshiko, who in turn stepped back until Yoshiko was pinned against the wall.

"I'm a succubus. Apparently you summoned me. A candle for kinkiness, a teddy bear for innocence, a dildo for sensuality, a book to know what language you understand."

_Kinkiness? Sensuality?_ All Yoshiko wanted was to summon a demon, and instead she got a nudist talking about sex. It was too late, for Riri had grasped onto her skirt, giggling as she felt something she hadn't expected.

"This is a bit of a surprise," Riri giggled as she squatted down to her dress, looking at the outline her hand made, the outline of her shaft. "I didn't expect you to have a dick, but I'm happy with it nonetheless."

Riri was up-front about her lewdness, unlike everyone she had met. She was raised to believe that this was all sin, that sex was a terrible thing, that having women like this was bad.

And she was absolutely appalled that Riri pushed herself underneath her dress and brought her lips to the underside of her cock underneath her panties, her hands grasping onto her dress' zipper. After a quick swipe downwards, it was gone, pooling at her knees and all Yoshiko was left to wear was a dark purple bra and panties which matched.

"Is it alright if I do this? After all, a succubus must feed on the semen of humans in order to survive."

"Uh, um, yes, go ahead." Yoshiko's response was clumsy, but she had been totally unprepared for this.

And after a bit of handiwork, all Yoshiko was left to wear was her bra: her cock dangled between her legs and slipped between Riri's lips, massaging it to harden her.

She didn't realize that Yoshiko would be as big as she became after a few moments of suckling. It was a bit of a shame that Yoshiko had stood completely still, letting out pathetic squeaks as she attempted to suckle her of her worth. Pulling away, it was time for Riri to see how panicked Yoshiko was about this.

Lapping at the underside of her shaft, she realized just how petrified Yoshiko was acting, leaving her to do all of the dirty work. Yoshiko's cock twitched underneath her tongue, her teeth clenching as she held in a moan, trying her best to stay as prim as she possibly could while in such a state of undress. This was embarrassing. Even though Riri was really good, this was something else.

She didn't have words for it. She wanted to do something while Riri was doing this to her, but all she could manage was to massage her hair, from which she got a response: Riri took Yoshiko's tip in her mouth and her hand squeezed at her balls, massaging her in response. She was big, heavy, almost as if she hadn't masturbated in forever and needed to get her seed out in any way possible.

And, almost depressingly, before she could get truly to work on fucking Yoshiko's cock with her mouth, she came.

Riri's eyes widened as she felt Yoshiko's dick throb in her mouth, tears starting to stream past her cheeks as the taste of her semen filled her mouth. In spite of how lame Yoshiko had been acting, almost as if she was turned into a statue, there was one reason for her to keep this girl in her memory: her seed was thick, creamy, smelly, difficult to swallow, even. And in spite of her attempts to swallow it all, she could feel some of Yoshiko's seed leaking past her lips and dribbling down her chin and falling to her breasts. If the thickness wasn't enough for Riri, then the sheer amount sold her on Yoshiko: even though Riri was a succubus, sloshing Yoshiko's seed in her mouth was enough to arouse her.

But if she was going to be sold on her, there was no way that she was be doing all the work the next time she got a load from her. Riri stood up, swallowing the rest of the seed in her mouth, fully quenched.

"Listen, Yoshiko..."

"It's Yohane!"

"Listen, _Yocchan,_" Riri started again with a sigh, the alternate nickname causing Yoshiko to jump. "You won't end up with anyone if you're going to be acting so docile."

"Docile..." Yoshiko pondered on that word. Before she could ask, Riri had pressed herself against her, her lips dangerously close to her collar, with a hand idly resting against her balls. Yoshiko froze at the hand, her hips not moving a millimeter; the only sign of life she provided was an exasperated gasp.

"This is what I mean, Yocchan," Riri remarked with a huff before planting her lips against her skin. Tingling as she pressed, Yoshiko's skin seemed to burn as she left her mark: a darkish splotch of skin surrounded by a light pink gloss. Riri grinned, letting out a heated breath onto that mark: she had planted a succubal kiss on Yoshiko, a late-acting aphrodisiac: all she needed was an hour of time or so before she grew insane. "You're so passive..."

Yoshiko's first instinct was to scream that she wasn't, yet as Riri's fingers dug into her balls, she knew what she meant. She practically froze again, with a heat starting to course through her body. It wasn't necessarily the hand resting on her dick, with the meat of her thumb fondling her underside, but something a bit more sublime. Riri pulled her hand away from her balls, giggling as she brought her hand to her nose, just to get a whiff of her groin.

"It's a shame, really," she mumbled into her hand. "This is one of the best cocks that I've sucked. When I return back to my dimension, I'm not sure if I'll find one this good ever again..."

"?"

Riri pulled away from her hand for a moment, not realizing that her whispers were in definite earshot. Nervously, Riri changed the conversation.

"Should we go get some food?"

"Of course. Even though this body is but a vessel, it requires fuel to work!"

"Let me get dressed, then." Riri took no time in looking over to Yoshiko's wardrobe. In this human world, _clothes_ were all the rage and, if the stories were true, she would be arrested if she wore what clothing was considered appropriate for her native world. Being a bit bigger than Yoshiko, she looked for clothes which seemed like they would be a bit big on her for herself.

Well, she couldn't find anything that would work. Yoshiko's clothes seemed to fit herself quite well; she would look a bit absurd in them. They'd be a bit tight, show quite a bit of skin.

Or, in other words, she'd probably look irresistible.

"Yocchan, is it alright if I wear some of your clothes? We don't have these where I'm from."

Before Yoshiko could give an answer, she turned to see that Riri was wearing some of her own clothes, and humiliatingly enough, she was pulling off her fashion sense better than she could ever wish to. Sure, her skirt was definitely a bit too small for her, and she looked extremely leggy considering that it ended right at the beginning of her legs. That, and she could definitely pull off a black vest better than anyone she had met before her, with how well in contrasted against her skin; it was tight, too, and even though Riri wasn't exactly that buxom, her chest seemed to wish to pop out. Was she wearing anything underneath, or was she just as naked as she was when she emerged into this world under that vest?

"How do I look?" Her question, in spite of the confidence Yoshiko would have had if she were able to rock her outfit any bit as well as Riri was right then and there, seemed a bit nervous, docile. Yoshiko couldn't vocalize an answer, but her engorging shaft gave Riri enough of an answer. She, in response, giggled: she was definitely getting Yoshiko bothered, and the effects of her succubal kiss had not quite begun yet.

"Before we leave, I think that you should put on, at the very least, something to cover that." Riri giggled as she pointed down at Yoshiko's semi-erect cock, which Yoshiko attempted to cover with one hand. Running towards her wardrobe, she grasped onto a piece of cloth which she knew to be a long, flowing skirt. Hopefully, of everything in her wardrobe, this would be able to cover her quasi-raging erection.

Hopefully. As Yoshiko struggled to put the garment on, Riri was trying her best to hold back laughter. Even if the cloth seemed loose-flowing, even on Yoshiko, her erection would be raging enough for it to be evident if they didn't get going for food soon enough. Even if the kiss was late-acting, it had the tendency to hit mortals like a truck.

Yoshiko would need to learn a lesson before she would fuck her again, a lesson in being not so docile, a lesson which was very easily excused in a half-assed manner by a food date. Riri didn't need anything more than quality semen to survive: the sandwich was unnecessary.

Maybe after they ate, Riri would be hungry again.

* * *

_Why is it so hot in here?_

Yoshiko whimpered as she pressed her legs together, thighs pressing into her fully-hardened dick. Ever since that walk over with Riri, she had felt almost a need to get herself off. It wasn't that Riri had been acting lascivious during their excursion to this restaurant-the only contact they had was holding hands (Yoshiko had to reassure her that she didn't want Riri to be lost in a world she didn't know). There wasn't a ton of hip swaying in Riri's gait, which eliminated the sensuality of her walk from why she had been feeling like this. She just _started_ feeling like this, almost as if she immediately went into heat. Was it because she was besides a succubus for a prolonged amount of time without doing anything?

Yoshiko looked towards the chair where Riri was sitting, completely unfazed. Undoubtedly, this lust building inside of her was her fault, and there was no way she was going to be able to relieve it without being noticed: if she dared stand up, her cock would be outlined by how her skirt hiked up. Yoshiko's hands rested on her skirt, trying to tug it down and make everything seem like things were okay. Hopefully, Riri wouldn't notice.

Riri did, and a smug smirk came to her face.

"How are you feeling, Yocchan?"

Riri's teasing manner made it almost such that she took her right there on the table. Showing monumental restraint, she let out a huff of air instead, giving her an obvious lie. "I'm fine, honest, Riri."

"You are? It just be me, then. It feels quite hot in here" Riri pouted and undid her top button. Even if all she showed was a slight hint of her collarbone, the action of undoing a button was enough to elicit a response. Yoshiko squeaked, and in response Riri giggled, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Wouldn't you say so?"

"I, uh..." Yoshiko attempted to craft a sentence, her mind less focused on her food and more on Riri. Hell, she forgot for a moment that she had food until Riri pointed at it.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Yoshiko looked down towards her own sandwich, uneaten. Yoshiko took a bite to hide her embarrassment. It tasted oddly snuffed, as if her sense of taste had been flooded with something else. Either that, or her sandwich had gone soggy: the bread seemed to clump around as she chewed, the texture oddly unsettling. She wished for something smoother, something with a bit more substance: for all she knew, she was just eating bread and making a further fool of herself. Swallowing her bite down, she chased it with a glug of water before hearing a button quite literally pop off in front of her. Yoshiko looked forward.

Riri had undone another of her buttons, this one with much more effect than the last. Yoshiko's eyes widened at the sight of cleavage, regardless of how slight it was, and widened more at the sight of a broken button on the table directly in front of Riri: had she no shame? Yoshiko grew flustered further, her body practically growing cold as her dick grew hotter.

"Are you going to eat-"

"I'm going to eat my sandwich! And it's Yohane! _Yohane!_" Yoshiko's sense of panic immediately crashed through her, and to hide her arousal, she ate as quickly as she could, stuffing her mouth rather clumsily with food. It didn't matter: even Riri's lips looked perfect for sticking her dick inside. Riri's hands, too, were candidates she had considered, as were her feet, her thighs, her breasts: anything that she could stick her dick into Yoshiko had considered. Even if it felt disgusting to think so shamelessly, Riri _was_ a succubus who _needed_ cum to survive.

"...me?"

Riri looked at Yoshiko, busily scarfing down her sandwiches between licentious eyefuls and lewd glances. The succubal kiss had finally done its work, leaving Yoshiko a lewd mess. And she was trying her best to hide how much she wanted to take Riri right then and there. Taking a bite out of her sandwich, Riri smirked, running one of her feet against Yoshiko's.

"Yocchan..." Riri spoke, her voice low and husky. "Is everything okay?"

Yoshiko hissed, attempting to keep her composure the best she could, which was practically impossible given how Riri was acting. The foot that grazed her own felt heavy and needy, almost giving the illusion that it would travel up her leg and press against the underside of her shaft. Even if Yoshiko didn't like feet, especially clas in that shoe, it was better than being left in the confines of her panties. Realizing that Riri was talking to her, Yoshiko hushed, her eyes widening slightly.

"I'm a bit warm, that's all." Yoshiko commented, her voice almost squeaking with nervousness. She felt Riri's knee grazing against the tip of her cock and she squeaked again, her breath growing heated and her brow furrowing. She was getting pretty sick of all of Riri's antics, and the restraint which she once showed was faltering. Her hands were balled into fists and raising themselves over the table, ready to grasp onto something of Riri's to stop this once and for all.

"Not here, Yocchan," Riri huffed, but it was too late: Yoshiko grabbed onto her vest and pulled her into a rather violent kiss. In a complete inverse of what happened earlier that day, Riri was found powerless in her grasp, any and all attempts to sate Yoshiko were for naught, and her tongue had grown much more adventurous. More importantly, she was less docile: she had cracked under Riri's frustration, and Riri was astounded by the power which Yoshiko seemed to have generated: there was no way that she would be getting out of this without losing the ability to walk.

In other words, Riri did exactly what she wanted to with Yoshiko. She pulled away with a grin, her hand slipping underneath the table to give Yoshiko's cock a quick fondle. She was undoubtedly hard, and Riri's eyebrows lifted: it seemed almost like nothing compared to what it was when she blew her earlier. Yoshiko was angry and lustful: and suddenly, the frenzy of emotions which was once radiating from her seemed all but gone. Quite literally, she was the calm before the storm: she had become the fallen angel Yohane, ready to conquer this demonic entity as proof of her being a fallen angel.

And Riri didn't even know what was coming to her.

* * *

The instant that Yoshiko dragged Riri into her room and the door was shut behind them, Riri was pinned against a wall. Her hips longingly wiggled, pressing forward such that her skirt lifted from Yoshiko's dick, fully engorged and, even under its own curtain of a skirt, made her whine. Even though she had seen her cock before, Riri was astounded by its size as it rubbed against her privates, her hands grasping onto her shoulders as she knew that the ride that was about to commence would be wild.

_Who's docile now?_ The words didn't ring from either person's mouth, yet it seemed to fill Riri's ears nevertheless. Riri gasped, attempting to hold her composure against the dick that was toying with her, digging into her privates. The skirt she was wearing was too much for her, taking away enough of the feeling of something actually hot and meaty pressing into her groin, and with the power invested in her, she lamely brought her hands to Yoshiko's skirt and unzipped it, letting it fall to the ground such that she could see the sticky mess that laid underneath. Riri couldn't even see how sticky and dampened with Yoshiko's precum her cock had become: most of it had already started digging into her cleft, her tip parting her folds and dangerously close to piercing into her cunt. To emphasize her lack of docility, Yoshiko grasped onto Riko's vest and tore it open, buttons scattering all over the floor and her tits spilled out from the now-useless piece of cloth.

"Yocchan, please!" Riri whined, trying to push herself down. She wanted-nay, needed-a good look at Yoshiko's dick, knowing fully well that this time would be different: she wanted to receive, and she knew that she would be struggling for air if Yoshiko kept being as feisty as she were: in spite of everything, it was a concept that was undoubtedly hot. Yoshiko gave a bit of slack, thankfully, and Riri lowered herself, smiling as she looked at the ample dick hiding underneath her panties. She pulled off that nasty garment and admired her cock, glistening in precum. Riri opened her mouth just in time for Yoshiko to slam her cock into her: at the very least, as a succubus, there existed no gag reflex in her species. Thus, there was no disregard in Yoshiko slamming her such that her chin pressed against her balls.

Riri mumbled. trying to breathe through her nose as saliva accumulated around her shaft in the moments that Yoshiko was inside of her. Yoshiko's hips had already started plowing into Riri's mouth, the sounds of moans being immediately snuffed by her shaft piercing into her throat filling the room. Yoshiko gripped onto Riri's hair to accentuate her motions. Her hips sped up, the only part of her dick inside of her mouth at all times her tip, throbbing and leaking precum into Riri's mouth. Riri's eyes rolled at the flavor, the stench: her thighs pressed into one another as she tried to get rid of the heat starting to pool between her legs. If anything, Yoshiko's precum had ruined her further, wishing to be sated by this particular cock. She wanted more.

She needed more.

Riri looked up with tear-stained eyes at Yoshiko, who had no incentive to stop. Her hands grasped onto Yoshiko's thighs for further leverage, a desperate attempt at trying to soften Yoshiko's slamming into her. As much as she had adored the feeling of her throat being shaped into that of Yoshiko's dick, her entire body wanted her.

Yoshiko was on fire, her cock attempting to push and pull inside of her as fast as possible. She loved how soft Riri's mouth was, and how she attempted to lap at her dick: alas, her hips were harsh enough on her not to be able to lap at her: Riri was a slave to her actions. She wanted to cum inside of her, give this demon what she came for.

Riri whimpered as Yoshiko pushed forward inside of her one last time: there was a wave of disappointment when she felt her dick throbbing and twitching in her mouth, spewing seed into her throat. Riri pulled back, letting some of the heated strings of cum fill her mouth. Like before, it was copious and overly-hot, as lewd and stringy as it was before. Her eyes watered further, pink with exhaustion. The taste was enough for her to push her over the edge, her hips wiggling as she pushed her heel into her pussy. She needed _something_ to grind into. As Yoshiko pulled away, she let out a few more wimpy shots of her seed onto Riri's chest and vest.

Yoshiko looked down to a sight which would have practically re-hardened her on sight. Riri's mouth was wide open, showing the pool of cum in her mouth, and her fingers collecting the cum on her tits. Wiping it off her skin, she brought the droplets of her cum to her mouth and closed her mouth. With a quick swallow, Riri opened her mouth once more, showing a completely clean tongue.

"That's more like it," Riri panted, looking down to Yoshiko's cock as it slowly hardened from that sight. Riri palmed her shaft and giggled, trying to harden it just a bit more. "I love this cock so much. Think you could go for another round?"

Yoshiko shut her up by pulling Riri onto her feet and pressing her lips against her own, not caring about the salty taste of her seed which lingered on her tongue. Furthermore, Yoshiko grasped onto one of Riri's legs and brought her foot to her shoulder, her other hand hastily pulling aside whatever garments were on Riri's crotch. Riri whimpered as she felt fingers digging into her pussy: she had been commando this entire excursion.

Riri pulled away from Yoshiko's lips.

"Yocchan, please!" Riri whimpered as she lowered her hips into Yoshiko's crotch, her cock slipping into her pussy with absolute ease. Both groaned, Yoshiko's hands grasping onto Riri's shoulders almost roughly enough for her to puncture her skin. Yoshiko pushed herself as far into Riri as she could, gasping as she felt her squeeze against her dick as her pubic bone smacked her clit, Riri trying her best to keep her composure. Struggling even to stay upright, however, Riri moaned into Yoshiko's mouth, her sole connection to the ground, her leg, squirming desperately.

Eventually, Riri collapsed and fell off of Yoshiko, with Yoshiko pulling out such that she didn't ruin herself for Riri.

"Are you okay, Riri?"

"I'm fine, Yocchan. Please, feed me more..."

Her collapse was met with that slight fanfare before Yoshiko squatted down, grabbing onto Riri's hips and bringing her crotch to Riri's, letting her tip pierce her folds. Riri moaned as she was filled up once more, her hips moving backwards until her butt hit the ground: Yoshiko had followed, practically keeping Riri filled until their hips collided once more. Riri's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her pussy squeezing desperately at her dick, wishing to milk it.

Yoshiko's hips kept pushing into her, the sounds of her dick stirring into Riri's cunt filling the room along with heated pants and whimpers, with Yoshiko trying her best to keep herself from cumming before Riri did: considering that she had came twice today already, and Riri hadn't came even once, it was the least that she could do.

Riri had gotten more than enough stimulation from everything before, and her pussy was oozing onto Yoshiko's cock, her walls almost too desperate to be filled with her cum. "Yocchan!" She squeaked, her hips weakly flailing with hopes of stirring her further, her entire body heated and her body practically filled with heat.

Was this what Yoshiko was feeling earlier? A helplessness of lust being pooled inside of her, desperate to be let out? Did she need something to get her off, to bring everything to a halt, even for just a moment, just so she could enjoy being sexually sated?

She did.

Riri's walls squeezed Yoshiko's cock violently, practically sucking her in, her convulsing clit grinding against Yoshiko's pubic bone. She squeezed inhumanly tight, desperate for everything that Yoshiko could possibly give her. Yoshiko couldn't handle it any further, and in response she let out her seed once more, which, when after all was said and done, leaked from Riri's cunt as she pulled out. Heated pants and whimpers left both of their mouths as Yoshiko sealed Riri's lips with her own.

"Thank you so much..." Riri panted, pulling away just for a moment to speak before biting at her lower lip.

"Should we head over to the bed?" Yoshiko was almost close to saying that the bed belonged to them, that it was, "_our_ bed."

Riri nodded, and both of them lazily fell onto the bed, resting in each other's arms.

* * *

"Good morning, Yocchan!"

Yoshiko's eyes opened, widening almost immediately when she saw a nude succubus in her arms.

"Riri? I thought that you had to leave back to your dimension!"

"Are you kidding? Your dick was some of the best that I could ever ask for!" Riri paused for a moment, realizing the words that had came from her lips.

"I mean... can I stay here?"

"I guess..."

How bad could having Riri around be?


End file.
